Getting used to the new normal
by danno169132
Summary: An accident forces Scott's hand and forever changes Stiles life. He never asked for this, he never wanted it, but now his life has changed, for himself, his family, his friends and a certain red head he never could quite get over.(Stiles x Lydia) As usual i own nothing apart from the plot
1. Chapter 1

Stiles walked into Beacon Hills high school and immediately went looking for his friends. After the recent event with the dread doctors he just wanted to relax with his friends. After the risks they take they at least deserved a little time to relax, whether the universe would give them that was another question entirely. Eventually he found his friends sat around together, he approached and was greeted warmly by almost everyone. Things were still a little awkward with Malia but that would improve with time, at least stiles hoped it would. He looked around for the one person he always looks for, a certain redheaded girl, but she wasn't there.

"Has anyone seen Lydia?" Stiles asked the group and received mainly no's.

"I heard my name?" a voice came from behind him. Lydia stood behind him carrying her bag ready for their classes. Her red hair was as vibrant as ever but stiles always found her eyes to be the best part of her.

"Stiles was looking for you" Scott said leading to Lydia giving a what for look towards stiles. It was at this point that the bell rang making them head to class. The conversation was quickly forgotten as they quickly headed off to their chemistry class.

Stiles sat down next to Scott who was fully prepared with a heavily highlighted book, which was a huge contradiction to Stiles un-highlighted and unannotated book. Stiles was well behind in this subject, he just couldn't grasp it at all, he'd missed so many days of school because of the dread doctors it was pointless at this point.

The hour seemed to take forever but eventually the bell rang for the end of the class. Stiles looked at his notepad, which had a heading on it but nothing else. Scott looked at Stiles' notebook," hey you didn't take any notes?" Scott asked with a curious look on his face.

"I didn't understand a word of it Scott" said stiles with a sad look on his face.

"You'll get it eventually Stiles" said Scott placing a hand on his friends shoulder.

With a heavy breath Stiles grabbed his bag and started his walk to their next class. Someone fell in step with him, he looked to his left and saw it was Lydia.

"Come to mine tonight at say 6 and I'll help you with that chemistry" she said with a smile. Stiles quickly accepted, Stiles and Lydia had become increasingly close recently if Scott wasn't Stiles' best friend Lydia would be the obvious choice.

The rest of the day passed painfully slowly for Stiles he was looking forward to spending time with Lydia later that night, even if it was just for homework.

Stiles drove up to a large house, he walked up to the front door and raised his hand to knock. The door swung open before he could knock on the door, the gorgeous redhead stood there ushering Stiles in. She led him through her house to her room and they got to work.

Within an hour the work had come to a standstill, Lydia had really helped Stiles get a grasp on the basics and she didn't want to overload him with lots of information right now. So it had ended up with them both lying on Lydia's bed talking about anything and everything under the sun. Stiles looked over at the clock and realised how late it had gotten, he sat up quickly and said,

"I better get going, it's getting late" Lydia agreed and they hugged before allowing stiles to leave.

Stiles enjoyed the hug much more that he should have, he took in her smell, how warm she was and how nice of a hug it was, it took everything in his power not to kiss her on the cheek before he left. But he left before embarrassing himself.

He slowly climbed into his jeep and backed out of Lydia's driveway. He slowly started his drive back home, it was dark when he left Lydia's so he drove slightly slower than he normally did. As he drove across a junction he didn't see it coming until the very last minute. A truck had driven through a red light and T-boned his car. The truck was the last thing he saw before the blackness took him.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a long day, she'd been on shift at the hospital since 6 o clock this morning and she was due to finish in a few minutes. Melissa didn't have much to do today, all her patients were stable and it looked like they would all fully recover. That is until 11 o clock that night. Melissa was signing off a patient chart when the doors to the ER sung open and a gurney was wheeled in with paramedics shouting as doctors rushed over, she made to move hearing what the paramedics were shouting.

"Car crash victim, massive loss of blood, we've had to bring him back three times on the way" they shout as she moves closer then stops stunned.

She saw the patients face, covered in blood, he was barely recognisable. She'd known him for years, he was her sons best friend, she'd know him anywhere, it was stiles. Blood covered him head to toe as he was wheeled past her. She stood there stunned for a moment before running over to the nurse's station and simultaneously calling the sheriff and messaging her son.

"Sheriff, you need to get to the hospital now, it's stiles he was in a car accident" she said before she heard the call being hung up on the other end. She was sure the sheriff was already on his way.

Picking up her mobile she then called her son. "Scott, it's stiles he's in the hospital" once again the phone was hung up on her. She ran from the nurse's station into the treatment room that the doctors were using to work on stiles. As she entered one of the doctors turned to her, "Melissa you can't be in here, you know this patient, leave him to us" she left the room disappointed she couldn't help to look after her son's best friend.

She walked back to the nurse's station looking at the time she noticed she was due to finish her shift anyway, so signing out she then went and took a seat in the waiting room waiting for the sheriff and her son to get there.

Moments later Scott comes running through the door, "Mom what happened?" he asked,

"Stiles was in a car accident, I don't know how he is they won't let me in cause they know I know him" she replies gently pulling her son to sit down. As she was explaining that the sheriff walks in and hears what she says so simply just sits down putting his head in his hands and waits.

After a few moment Scott pulls out his phone, "I better let the other know" he says "They'd want to know" He quickly fires off a few texts then places his phone back in his pocket ready to wait.

Around 20 minutes later a frantic Lydia comes running through the doors of the ER tear stains down her cheeks, "What happened!" she asks obviously upset "I saw him a maybe an hour ago" once again starting to cry.

"He'll be ok" Scott consoles her "He has to be" he gently pulled her to sit down and wait.

Around an hour later one of the doctors comes out to the waiting room "Stiles Stalinski?"

"Yes!" the sheriff says.

"He's alive, but im sorry, it doesn't look good" he says sadly "You can go in and see him if you want"

They all stand up stunned and walk into the room. Stiles was barely recognisable since he was covered in tubes and pipes and wrappings. Scott could hear his hear beating but it was weak.

Everyone has tears in their eyes as no one can quite believe what's happening. The grief in the room is just too much.

"Isn't there anything you can do doctor?" the sheriff asked.

"Im sorry but no" the doctor said leaving the room.

Scott couldn't handle it any longer and left the room.

Many hours later, in the early hours of the morning a dark figure climbs through the hospital window, taking extra care to stay quite so as not to wake up sheriff stalinski. He slowly made his way over the Stiles hospital bed, where the boy still laid.

"You never asked for this, and I'm sorry I have to do this to you, but we can't lose you" the figure said. The figure bent down and lifted stiles arm. The figures eyes glowed red for a moment before he bit Stiles arm quickly. Stiles didn't move and the figure gently placed stiles arm back, blood starting to flow onto the crystal white bedsheets.

Moving back quickly the figure simply jumped out of the hospital window and disappeared into the night.


End file.
